Nonfixable
by Running-from-nothing94
Summary: What happes when your put into a situation where you live for people who could eat you? What happens when you keep that risk because they are all you have? What happens when you stop trusting yourself? Learn from Andi, she knows. E/B..Emm/R..J/A..C/E


**Hello people! This is the one story I can actually write all the way through. This story is more the way I could actually see a person having to go through. Any who, this story contains all the original characters plus some new. This takes place before Breaking Dawn. I own only the plot and beings I make up…..I'm warning people now there will be rape, self harm, language, violence, and more.**

**Chapter 1: Warning**

I rubbed my head. As of now I wished to be anywhere than where I stood at the moment. I hated it here, with my dad. It wasn't always like this. I had a nice life with my dad and my mum.

We live in sunny California. By 'we' I mean me and my dad. My mum, Alexis Miller, left my father and I when she decided she had enough of the fights that went on. I didn't even have a chance to process what was currently going on. I mean I figured everything was ok the eve of my thirteenth birthday, it felt ok my parents seemed normal.

Normal was the key word though; it meant that they were probably fighting. I think I did realize things were normal when I woke up to nobody on the day of my birthday. I walked around our as my mum put it "Dream home," only to find a very disturbing scene.

My dad was in their room, burning a hole in the wall. When I went to ask what was wrong, he silenced me. He reached his arm to an open envelope on the bed, grabbed it, and handed it to me. I looked at him after retrieving the letter from his hands, he spoke one word. "Out," he commanded and pointed towards the door.

I looked at him for one small moment. When I decided to listen, I turned my heels and shuffled out of the room. I walked to my room sat on the small bed that resided there, and slowly took out the piece of paper. It was mums handwriting, I sighed, and I knew what was coming. It was her goodbye note. The letter was short, it read:

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then I am long gone by now. If I had stayed in this house one more minute I might have suffocated. So, happy birthday and have a nice life. I'm sorry I left on your birthday but I needed to be gone._

_From,_

_Your mother_

Well wasn't that just…dandy. I mean how many kids want to wake up and find their mother gone, never again to return. "Have a nice life; seriously that's what I'm leaving you on your birthday."Better yet, it could have been "Surprise! I'm abandoning you and I don't give a damn about what happens to you when I'm gone as long as I'm not stuck I your shoes."

Not long after my mother left, SHE came along. SHE was my dad's new girlfriend. I learned that people didn't come with warning labels, like toys and food.

No, Mandy Draycott didn't come with a warning. There was Warning: If used too much, the Mandy might take over your life…well what little you had left of it. There was also no warning of the side effects Mandy came with. Their names being Todd and Ian spawn of Satan himself.

When I met them I knew then and there my life was over, ruined, and tarnished, done for. Mandy and her boys wanted one thing. They wanted me gone. I was fine with that, because in all honesty I wanted me gone to. My father was just about as sufferable and nice as that wench herself.

When I turned fifteen, I planned on hightailing myself out of there. During that summer, I did just that. I took my CD's and one backpack. I didn't stick around long enough to even tell them I was out.

California seemed different that night something in the air maybe, but it was strange feeling. It might have been the fact that I was nearly hit by a car! A car, that was filled with the most beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon.

I must have been in shock, because I didn't realize a very pale man snap his fingers in my face, repeatedly.

"Hello?" the voice questioned.

I blinked. I felt mute…

"Is she alright Carlisle?" questioned an angelic voice.

I spoke up. "I…I think I'm ok."

"Omg I'm so sorry I didn't see you, are you ok?" Speed out the girl, next to the man with the snapping fingers. She frankly reminded me of the tinker bell person from that kiddy movie.

"Leave her alone Alice you nearly killed her." A voice snapped, it had a sort of British accent.

"Stay out of it Edward, she was only seeing if the human was okay," spoke a southern voice.

"Yeah chill man, don't be such a dick Jasper's right." That dude was kind of big…ok he was really big.

"Ugh don't waste your time defending the little human Emmett, it's pointless."

"Rose!" snapped the Carlisle person.

It dawned on me then, who were these people? I cleared my throat to grab the attention. "Hu-human?" I gasped out.

I backed up, something in California that night was not normal. I looked up. "What does that mean?" I asked.

They looked back. All glared at the perfect blonde which stood to the right of me. Did I say something wrong, I thought.

"No, she did." How did the British dude know that?

//: Well I'm done…for now…review please…..


End file.
